


Wetday

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Greg, Isobel, and Kyle share a shower together and a little more...
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Greg Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150745
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Wetday

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm there are a lot of parts of this that would probably be problematic if this were a first time sexual encounter, but in my brain, they've all 3 been in a relationship for a while and are pretty comfortable with their limits and roles. That being said, there are definitely dom/sub undertones to this (interntionally), there is definitely a blink-and-you-miss-it reference to a daddy kink, and there is one! singular! spanky! spank!

It was lucky when Isobel renovated her house post-Noah she’d sprung on the extra large shower. At the time, it was just an indulgence to have the two shower heads and the rain feature and the stone bench that gave her pleasure. Currently, the thing that gave her pleasure was that it was able to fit her, Greg, and Kyle with room to spare. She smirked to herself that she could definitely count this as a solid investment, unlike the lazy susan corner kitchen cabinets. Fucking HGTV. Isobel didn’t even cook. 

“Where are you right now?” Greg asked, voice low in her ear as he ran his soapy hands over her naked stomach. Kyle was behind her kissing her shoulder and slipping his cock in between the cheeks of her ass. He wasn’t serious yet, just taking the edge off and she loved the feeling of her body sliding against hers. With Greg’s words though, Kyle paused and settled his chin on her shoulder. Isobel looked up at Greg’s wet hair and serious, concerned expression and smiled affectionately before reaching up to run her hands lights over his broad chest 

“I was thinking about how good a job my contractors did with this shower,” she answered, looking around the spacious, foggy interior. 

“That is definitely not what you should be thinking about right now,” Greg told her with a dirty grin. He pulled her closer to him, pressing their slippery, wet bodies together and kissed her deeply. She sighed in contentment as his tongue danced with hers, twisting and sliding against one another. She felt one of his big, broad hands skimming down past her waist and stomach to her mostly hairless pussy. She always felt weird being completely bare so she left her mound short and tapered like an arrow that showed anyone in her bed exactly where she expected them to go. Greg pet over her mound as he kissed her before slipping two fingers lower to rub teasingly over her clit. She moaned into the sensation and felt Kyle position and slip his cock in between her thighs to tease her slickened labia. She felt her body starting to flush in excitement. She was sure she was still sticky from their morning round, but she relished having both men worshipping her body and wouldn’t mind another tribute before lunch. 

“Kyle,” Greg said as he broke off his kiss from Isobel. He said it with that Mane’s soldier voice that demanded respect and commanded legions to follow. Kyle paused his hips behind Isobel and looked up at Greg with wide eyes. He really was very, very good at listening and following orders. “Why don’t you get down here and clean up the mess you left this morning before you go making another one? Didn’t your mama teach you any manners?”

Isobel giggled when she felt Kyle slip out from behind. She was turned and pressed withe her back to Greg’s chest, his strong arms around her to keep her steady, while Kyle dropped onto his knees in front of her and drew one her legs over his shoulder. She watched him kiss up the inside of her thigh, eyes trained on hers, until he was licking up her slit with a soft, broad tongue. She rolled her hips to push herself into his face, and he didn’t even pause. Kyle was good at many things, but he ate pussy like nothing would ever bring him greater satisfaction than having a girl ride his mouth into the sunset. 

“Does it feel good, Iz? Is he doing a good job? It looks like he’s going a good job…” Greg said into her ear as he watched down her body to where Kyle was making her thighs gently quake as she restrained herself from grinding against him. 

“Uh huh, it does. Thank you,” Isobel groaned, weakly, pleasure starting to take over. Kyle had slipped two fingers into her while he sucked and licked at her. He was dragging the pads of his fingers over her g-spot as his tongue flicked her clit. 

“You should tell him he’s doing a good job then,” Greg suggested, his hands slipping from where he’d been holding her waist up to her breasts. He cupped each breast in a hand and dragged his thumbs roughly over their erect tips, making her cry out and buck her hips forward, pushing Kyle’s fingers in deeper. 

“Kyle, you’re doing such a good job eating my pussy. You look so good on your knees, baby. Fuck, I could ride your face all day,” Isobel said, pushing one of her hands into Kyle’s hair to clutch at his short locks as he redoubled his efforts towards making her cum.

“He does do a good job. I want you swollen and sensitive and throbbing when I push into you. You get that way so much faster after he’s had his mouth on you,” Greg growled into her neck. She could feel how hard he was against her lower back and she wanted to tell him to slip into her now because as good as Kyle’s fingers felt, she wanted to be stretched and filled until it overwhelmed her. 

“Fuck, Greg,” Isobel moaned in response, feeling herself pushed closer by his words and his hands on her tits. He was pulling and twisting at her nipples, plucking them between rough, pinching fingers, and then grasping and massaging her whole breast to give her some relief. All the stimulation was pitching her closer and closer to cumming and her body tightening around Kyle’s probing fingers in preparation, her hips giving aborted thrusts as she chased the feeling of Kyle’s tongue against her and the zings of pain and pleasure that were traveling from her chest to her aching core. 

Kyle started concentrating his mouth mostly on her clit, his fingers pumping in and out of her in rhythm with the sucking motion of his mouth over her, and she felt the edges of panic that always came seconds before she did. Her fingers tightened in Kyle’s hair and she started cussing helplessly. 

“Shit, Kyle, Fuck, Kyle!” and then she was quaking as lights exploded behind her eyes and she felt the trails of sparklers in her fingers and toes. When she came back to herself she could feel Kyle’s hot, fast breath on her pussy and she shifted to move herself away from his face.  


“No, no, babe. Let him finish,” Greg instructed, stopping her movement gently with her hand. That’s when she focused on the rhythmic, tell tale movement of one of his arms down somewhere below her sight line. His eyes were closed and she could see him licking his lips occasionally as if he could still taste her on his skin. When he started making the small, hurt whines that usually signaled he was about to finished, she felt Greg shift behind her to press her sex against Kyle’s face as he came with a long, low whine onto the bathroom floor. Greg held her there until Kyle seemed to start calming down and then before he could pull her back, Kyle kissed her cunt with an open mouth and swirling tongue like he’d kiss her lips. Her body hitched in sensitivity, but she allowed it, knowing how much it turned on Kyle to get to do this to her after when she was still shocky from climax. 

“You ready for round two?” Greg asked, voice low with intent as he moved her body back from Kyle’s face and she lowered her leg back onto the warm shower floor. Her pussy was still throbbing, but she knew how good it would feel if she did it now. She loved it almost as much as Greg did to get fucked right after cumming. Her pussy always felt hot and pillowy and she always came so much harder the second time. 

“Yeah,” she breathed, rubbing back against what must be a truly aching hard on. “How do you want me?” 

“How do you think I want you?” he asked, pushing her slowly to bend over at the waist. She rested her arms on Kyle’s shoulders and kissed his mouth as soon as she was close enough, enjoying the sour, sharp taste of herself on his tongue. She felt the head of Greg’s cock tease her by pushing past her swollen lips and up and down the length of her, parting her inner labia before pushing gently at her slick entrance before pulling back and repeating the steps. She kept kissing Kyle, kept hungrily biting at his lips and exploring with her tongue while Greg amused himself. The third time he positioned himself at her opening, Isobel shifted back and pushed herself further down onto his cock. She gave a high pitched moan at how good it felt to feel him entering her. He was so much thicker than Kyle’s fingers and it always felt like he had to work his way into her body, convince her pussy it could handle so much at one time, and the feeling of finally working him all the way in until she couldn’t push back any further made her feral with need. He pulled out again and the next time as he pushed forward, she felt him sink all the way. She had to break the kiss with Kyle to breathe, to clench her inner muscles around the solid length inside her, to brace herself for the fucking she knew she was about to receive. 

“Kyle, are you going to stay?” Greg asked as he started shallowly moving in and out of Isobel’s body. It felt so good, even that little bit of movement against her warm, slick muscles made her feel quivery and ready to go. She moaned and tried to push back into the movement, a subtle request for Greg to go harder, faster, something,  _ anything _ , but this shallow, measured pace while he conferred with Kyle. Kyle had been watching her expressions and sat back on his hands, grinning up at her. He tilted to the side so he could look up at Greg from where he now sat on the shower floor. 

“I think I’ll stay,” Kyle responded simply before returning to staring at Isobel who pouted and reached between her legs to start playing with her clit.  _ That _ got the reaction she wanted. Calmly, Greg extricated her hand from underneath her and put it behind her back. He grabbed the other arm and did the same thing with it until the only way she was standing was through her own abdominal muscles and his hands holding the front of her hips. She'd automatically gripped her wrists once both hands had been positioned behind her. “Kyle will service your clit if you need it, but I think you’re already on the edge and just need to show a little more patience so I can get you there. You _do_ want to cum again, don’t you, Izzy?”

“Goddamnit, Greg, you’re such a fucking tease,” Isobel snapped, earning herself a quick, stinging spank to her left butt cheek. She gasped and whined at the sting, but knew the feeling would go away too quickly for her liking. 

“Be nice, Iz,” Kyle scolded her before leaning forward and kissing her nose despite the snarl of frustration on her face. He leaned to the side and looked up at Greg. “You too, Greg.”

Greg bent over Isobel’s back, his hand firm on her arms to keep her steady. 

“I can be really nice when I want to be, can’t I, Isobel?” he asked, his voice hinting at dark pleasures they explored together on their nights alone when Kyle was working. Kyle was great, but he'd never understand how pain could be just as nice as pleasure. She licked her lips and turned to look at him over her shoulder.  


“Yeah, you can be. But right now, you’re using me as a cockwarmer and I didn’t consent to that. I consented to you nailing me until I tasted colors,” she retorted. Her chuckled and pulled back to stand behind her.

“You heard her,” Greg said to Kyle conversationally. He adjusted his grip on her hips and she left her hands behind her back on her own. He pulled his hips back and pushed forward with a snap. 

“Fuck,” she yelped, surprised by the force but ready for the next one. He started giving her pointed, deep thrusts in a rhythm that had she not been soaked already from the shower water, she was sure she’d be dripping her own wetness down her thighs. Kyle reached out and fondled one of her breasts where it swung temptingly in front of him. She clenched down at the surprise of being touched and the pleasure gained from Kyle giving her long, pulling twists in time with Greg’s hips. There might’ve been a visual cue or maybe Kyle just knew Greg that well, because he let go of Isobel’s nipples just in time for Greg to reach forward and tangle his hand in her wet hair to pull her back and upright against him. The change in angle made her keen and reach behind her to dig her fingers into Greg’s lower back. 

“Is this what you wanted, Isobel?” Greg asked, his tempo speeding up as her body got tighter around him and she seemed more and more incoherent with pleasure. “You going to cum for me?”

“Yes,” she hissed out, mouth open in a pant as she felt herself getting sucked closer and closer to her second climax. She felt Kyle’s hands sliding up her thighs dimly, aware of his presence but more fully concentrated on the hot slide of Greg in and out of her and the way her muscles were starting to arc electricity in preparation for the big bang. 

“Thank me and then you can cum,” he panted into her ear. His voice was still strong and steady, but she could tell he was getting close himself.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she moaned, wishing more than anything that she could reach down to touch herself. 

Kyle must’ve been reading her mind, because a second later she felt his finger pushing aside her slick folds covering her clit and then his mouth was surrounding her and sucking. Her mind shut down as her body took over, clenching and unclenching around the rigid shaft inside of her, fingers digging into Greg's flesh until pink crescent moons would be left, and mouth open in a silent scream as she went from being alien to being pure sensation. 

She came back to herself with Greg losing his rhythm behind her and Kyle making her stomach and thighs jump with intermittent kitten licks to her overworked clit. She got with the program as soon as she could, but it was hard when all she wanted to do was writhe and roll around in the warm, fucked out feeling of her body.  


“Come on, Greg, get me messy. I wanna feel you dripping down my thighs before Kyle can clean me up again,” she cajoled, winking down at Kyle after the last part. He grinned up at her and she could see he was half hard watching the show above him. Greg was gasping and burying his face into her hair and a moment later she heard the pained, gutteral sound of him cumming. Immediately she felt the warmth of his seed inside of her, getting pushed out around his still thrusting cock, and she moaned too because she knew it was filthy getting fucked so full she couldn’t keep it inside her, but she didn’t fucking care. She liked it. 

He slowed down and held her as he calmed his breathing. Greg was never one of those guys who would pull out immediately afterwards, staying until he was too soft and nature made the choice for him. Kyle leaned forward and ran his fingers around where they were still joined, coating them in their combined juices and then sticking his fingers in his mouth for a taste. 

“Why do you two always taste so good together?” Kyle asked as Isobel ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. 

“Perfect chemistry,” she replied with a smile. She could feel Greg smiling against her neck. 

“You’re part of that too, by the way,” Greg said to Kyle, grinning down at him. 

“Of course I am,” Kyle agreed easily. He stood up and Isobel stepped forward into his waiting arms, pressing herself against him easily and tucking her face against his neck. Greg grunted from over-stimulation when she moved off him, but otherwise didn’t comment. 

“I guess now we should get to the actual shower part of this shower,” Kyle commended with a laugh. Isobel pulled back and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss. Idly she wondered if leaving a review about how good the shower turned out for threesomes was too explicit for a yelp review. She’d leave one for the tankless water heater company too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo. Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed it. Would love to hear your thoughts and opinions so feel free to comment or leave kudos.


End file.
